Gundam Wing: The Alternate Universe
by Alone
Summary: My first attempt at a serious fanfic. It's a novel about what would happen if the original Operation Meteor took place. It also combines the a.c. timeline with the u.c. timeline. I'm a very creative person and this show it. WARNING: incomplete
1. Prologue

Gundam Wing: The Alternate Universe  
  
Prologue  
  
Note: I don't own anything about this fanfic, so please don't sue me.  
  
It's been two months since the original operation meteor took place. Now the year is A.C. 195, the Earth is a frozen wasteland, and the colonies have plunged into total war with one another. Colony fighting against colony, each fighting for supremacy and the right to rule the earth. Back on earth, survivors struggle to stay alive in very isolated, very remote thermal domes. However, earth isn't totally defeated.  
  
Although the two colonies that were dropped on earth and the over whelming military force sent to earth almost shattered earth's army and destroyed OZ, the earth isn't totally beaten. True, OZ's main objective is to keep the citizen's of earth alive and to do scientific research that might one day end the global winter, but they occasionally mount what little military force they have left and venture into space to engage in vain battles with their colony enemies.  
  
However, not all colonies are against earth. Some have even sided with earth. Right before Operation Meteor, five colonies, each produced one gundam. These colonies were given the nickname "The Colonial Super Powers." The Colonial Super Powers, or C.S.P. for short, became 4 colonies when one sided with Earth. 3 of the gundams they produced, in fact, sided with the earth.  
  
Altron Custom, or Nataku as it's sometimes called and Deathscythe Hell Custom both rebelled from their respected colonies and the pilots, Wufei Chang and Duo Maxwell are now marked for death. The gundam Sandrock Custom and it's pilot Quatre Raberba Winner had no need to rebel since it was that colony that broke away from the C.S.P. and sided with earth, along with a few other colonies.  
  
Most of the space territory belongs to the C.S.P., but that's beginning to change since many of the weaker colonies are beginning to side against them, under the leader ship of an unknown person, who is rumored to be constructing a mobile suit more powerful than Wing Zero Custom and Heavyarms Custom, the C.S.P.'s most valuable weapons. The leader of the C.S.P., Dekin Barton (whose son, Trowa Barton, pilots Heavyarms Custom) has sent several task forces to conquer OZ and the colonies who sided with it, destroy Deathscythe Hell Custom, Sandrock Custom, and Altron Custom and their pilots, and to assassinate Treize Kushrenada and his ranking officers- Lady Une, Lucrezia, Relena Darlian, and Dorothy Catalonia. 


	2. Time Line

Gundam Wing: The Alternate Universe  
  
Note: I don't own anything about this fanfic, so please don't sue me.  
  
Time Line  
  
A.C. 093, Feb.19: The Earth Federation is formed.  
  
A.C. 154, Oct.22: Construction of the prototype mobile suit, Tallgeese.  
  
A.C. 182, Sep.20: The Earth Federation destroys the Sanc kingdom. Milliardo and Relena are separated.  
  
A.C, 186, Apr.19: Milliardo Peacecraft changes his name to Zechs Merquise.  
  
A.C. 191, Mar.21: OZ is formed as a branch of the Earth Federation.  
  
A.C. 193, Jan.8: Zeon declares itself independent and the One-Year-War breaks out. Mobile suits are introduced to the battlefield.  
  
A.C. 193, Feb.10: Construction of the original Gundam, Guncannon and Guntank.  
  
A.C. 193, May.31: Roll out of the GM and other Federation standard mobile suits to help combat Zeon's mobile suits.  
  
A.C. 193, Jun.1: The discovery of new-types  
  
A.C. 193, Jun.5: Treize Khusrenada takes over as OZ's comander n' chief.  
  
A.C. 193, Jun.14: Roll out of the Leo and all other standard OZ mobile suits, other than the Taurus, Virgo, or Serpent.  
  
A.C. 193, Jun.20: OZ takes over the Earth Federation from with in.  
  
A.C. 193, Jun.28: Zechs Merquise restores the Tallgeese and takes it as his personal mobile suit. Treize Khusrenada has a version of the Tallgeese created for himself. He names the unit Tallgeese II.  
  
A.C. 193, Nov.12: Amuro Ray defeats Char Anziable (probably misspelled) in battle.  
  
A.C. 193, Dec.7: Due to the technological superiority of OZ's mobile suits compared to that of Zeon's, OZ crushes the Zeon with ruthless effienctciy.  
  
A.C. 193, Dec.9: Execution of all Zeon head officers.  
  
A.C. 194, Mar.3: The discovery of gundanium alloy.  
  
A.C. 194, Aug.15: The plans for an advanced standard mobile code-named Taurus are approved.  
  
A.C. 194, Aug.17: Plans for a soldierless mobile suits, code named mobile dolls, are approved.  
  
A.C. 195, Jan.4: Plans for Operation Meteor are approved by the unknown leader of an unknown rebellious colony group.  
  
A.C. 195, Jan.14: Five prototype gundams are created, each with their own strengths and weaknesses-Wing Zero Custom, Deathscythe Hell Custom, Heavyarms Custom, Sandrock Custom, and Altron Custom.  
  
A.C. 195, Jan.15: Each of the five gundams is assigned a specific pilot.  
  
A.C. 195, Jan.20: Operation Meteor goes underway. Two colonies are droped on earth, causing a global winter.  
  
A.C. 195, Jan.21: With their military caught completely off guard by the attack, OZ offers little residence. The major cities of earth are seiged, by restored Zeon mobile suits, some of them nothing more than zakus. Plans for the Taurus and mobile doll program are stolen from the Lake Victoria base.  
  
A.C. 195, Jan.30: Disappearance of Zechs Merquise along with the Tallgeese.  
  
A.C. 195, Mar.29: OZ constructs seven huge cities, protected by thermal domes, in isolated locations around the world. 


End file.
